lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabir Moonstone
| image = File:Sabir Moonstone 2017.png | fullname = Sabir Valdez Moonstone | age = 13 | debut = Death from Above: Part 2 | alignment = Hero | role = Carefree Time Traveler (formerly), Substitute of Space | species = Mobian Hedgehog, Black Arms | gender = Male | transformations = Super Sabir, Spatial Sabir | family = Luna Moonstone (mother), Espio the Chameleon (father), Salma the Chameleon, Juanita the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom __________________ | allies = Diamond the Lion, Yoko Sniper, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Sia Sapphire, Crash Man, Chaotix Detective Agency, Team Mystery __________________ | enemies = Doctor Eggman, Dr. Eggman Nega, Black Doom, Zim, | nicknames = Substitute of Space | status = Alive }} "I didn't want everyone in this time line to disappear. To many lives could have ended. And I didn't want that." -Sabir Sabir Moonstone (ラグドール Sabīru-go mūnsutōn)is a hedgehog in the Life of Heroes RP series who came from 25 years in the future. He is the future son of Espio the Chameleon and Luna Moonstone and the wheilder of Palkia's Lustrous Orb. RP Bio Death from Above Part 2 Life of Heroes 3 Seven Years Later Sabir first appeared in the RP when Juliet's time machine began to work. After Classic Tails and Classic Sonic appeared, Sabit accidentally hinted that Shadow was his uncle to everyone in the room. When Sabir tried to cover that up, Shadow walked in and when Sabir saw him, he bacame shocked and hinted that Shadow was his uncle again. Later, Sabir wanted to explor the G.U.N. building a little and entered the other room and was suprised to find Espio and Luna there. When Red appeared, it was reviled that Sabir knew Red from the future. When Red was about to hurt Espio and Luna with one of Espio's stars, Sabir stoped him and said that he would go with Red if he didn't hurt them anymore. When he went to the UFO with Red, Sabir told Red that he better not have done anything to his friend Yoko. When Sabir was alone with Black Doom, he was shocked to hear that Black Doom was his grandfather, and reliped that his dad said he was right when he said Black Doom was "ugly". After asking why Sabir should help Black Doom, Black Doom thretened to kill Sabir's parents if he didn't. Sabir then aggreed to help Black Doom to save his parents and others in the future from disappearing. After Red came back from his mission, Sabir was sent with Red back to the G.U.N. building to steal the time machine. While on this mission, Sabir was wearing a black jacket, cap, and sunglasses to desgies himself so that Diamond wouldn't reconize him. When he was in the room with the time machine alone, Sabir unscrewed the bults and singaled Red for some help carrying the machine. After the mission and while Red was repairing Classic Metal Sonic, Sabir was thretened to go to the future and find Blaze and to bring her to Black Doom or else he would kill Sabir's dad. Sabir asked how far in the future the machine with take him and Red and was bothered that it would take him to his own time line. Sabir then replied "I hate you." to Black Doom befor entering the machine. When they arrived in the future, Sabir explained to Red about Red's daughter befor looking for Blaze. When they found Blaze with Silver and after Red disappeared, Sabir attacked Silver but was soon traped in a force feild by Silver. When Blaze asked him why he brought Red to the future, Sabir told them that Black Doom sent him and that he was thretening to kill Sabir's parents. When Sabir went back to the past with Silver and Blaze, he told the heroes that he was helping Black Doom because he was thretening to kill Espio and Luna. When Espio asked why Sabir would care about him and Luna, Sabir agreed with Silver's responce. Once the heroes made a plan to stop Black Doom, Sabir helps Espio and Silver by loading Nucleor Waste into Luna's car. When Espio said he would drive the car to the UFO's tractor bem's rang after Blaze told the heroes that it would sacrifice their life, Sabir decided to go with him to make sure that he would be able to protect Espio. But then when Shadow stoped Classic Tails from taking one of the barrels to the UFO, Sabir's injery began to hurt even more and the pain made him stop running towards them. When Sabir was alone with Silver and Blaze, he told them that he kinda hinted that Shadow was his uncle. While swimming to the other side of a room that was filled with water, Sabir saw something on the bottom and went to see what it was. There he saw a hedgehog girl in a capsel, witch starteled Sabir and he swam back up as fast as he could. After Sabir saved Diamond from getting eaten by Fat Cat and after Sonic helped Fat Cat from drowning, Sabir noticed that his front spike was covering his eyes and fliped it back, witch made Sabir look a little like Espio. When Sonic mentoned this, Sabir denied that and swam back to Blaze and Silver. After they found Sia, Crash Man, and Spark and when Black Doom and Red discovered the group, Sabir fought them while the others escaped. After Black Doom telaported away, Sabir started to feel dizzy dew to his injery getting infected. After Red hited him, Sabir lost conciousness and his rists were handcuffed behing a pole and his anckles were handcuffed also by Red. Sabir is currently on the UFO, possibly still uncosiouse. Abilities Sabir's abilities that require Chaos Energy use green Chaos Energy. Chaos Wave Chaos Sphear Spin Dash Sabir's Revenge - Simaler to Shadow's "Shadow Fever" and Luna's "Moonstone Madness". Chaos Control Chaos Moon Trivia *Sabir's appearance is simaler to his parent's in some way, like when Sabir's hair gets wet and his front quill is fliped back, it almost looks like Espio's head shape. Sabir also gained his gold eye color from Espio. Through Luna, Sabir is a hedgehog species and was born with grey fur, with is from Luna's dark gray fur. *Sabir's fur was originally black, but from how the appearance looked, the black fur was scratched and replaced with grey fur. *It was hinted that Sabir may have a crush on Yoko Sniper in Life of Heroes 2: Death from Above: Part 2. *Sabir bares an unitentional, yet ironic, resemblance to Silver the Hedgehog. Gallery Sabir Moonstone 2015.PNG|Sabir's original design Alternate Sabir.png|"Sabir 63" Sabir Moon-Boom.PNG|Sabir with the Lustrous Orb attached Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:SierraSia Category:OCs Category:Luna's Family Category:Shadow's Family Category:Black Doom's Family Category:Characters That Came From The Future Category:RAFA